We Didn't know
by abbiexsmutx
Summary: The Cullens left Forks but now Alice is plagued with horrific images of what Bella is doing now that they are gone.


**We didn't know**

**Jasper's point of view**

"Are you okay, baby?" Alice was feeling restless but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Um, ah, yeah, I'm fine, sweetie." She didn't convince me. I decided to guess.

"If you're worried about Bella, we have to trust Edward." I could tell I had hit the mark spot on.

"But she was my friend too, my very best friend. He had no right to take her away from us."

"He was trying to keep her safe. I would do the same. Want to go shopping?" I changed the subject because she got upset when she thought of Bella, and she really hadn't been shopping in an unusually long time. She had been depressed ever since Edward had made us leave Forks, and Bella. He had even made her promise not to search for her future. Though she didn't search, glimpses still came. I thought back to the first vision...

_"Alice, Alice! Can you hear me?" Alice was rocking back and forth on the panelled floor of our house, her eyes blank and her mouth open in shock._

"_Ahhh" She choked out and her eyes went blank once more. "No!"_

"_Baby, tell me what's wrong. What did you see?" she hadn't had a vision for weeks and, judging by her emotions, I guessed that she was seeing something that would happen to Bella because we had left. This also seemed likely because Edward had just arrived, he had stayed behind to say goodbye._

"_How could he have done this to her?" Alice seemed to of recovered. "He must of left her there because she doesn't seem to be able to move without tripping. How could he do this?" She was marginally hysterical now, her rapid mood changes scared me slightly because they usually meant that something horrid had happened._

"_What is it?"_

"_He just left her alone in the forest, crying and curled up on the ground. The search teams won't find her for a few hours. Charlie won't be able to handle it and will try to send her home. I can see him telling Renee that he thinks Bella should be put in hospital and I can guess why."_

"_He just left her there?" I muttered in disbelief, "No, that is impossible."_

I had gone to Edward immediately and was about to yell at him when I saw his face. He had seemed to already be explaining to the others, their emotions reflected that of one who had been told a tragically ended love story.

They had glanced up at me and, reading my face, nodded at me to speak. Even though Edward had looked dreadful, I'd gone on to yell at him for leaving Bella in the woods. The others had gasped; he obviously hadn't intended on informing them to the details of how he had managed to leave her. I remembered his distressed face when I had told him that she wouldn't be found for hours.

I abandoned my ponderings as Alice answered me, "Why would you think I could go shopping at a time like this?" She sounded incredibly angry and I thought I must be missing something. "What did you see?"

She ignored me, "I think I will go and have a little talk to Edward. Where is he?"

"The clearing." She stalked out the door, half-sobbing as she went. I yearned to comfort her but she didn't take kindly to anyone who tried to stop her yelling at Edward. I sighed and leapt from the open window. Let's see about finding some carnivores...

Alice's point of view

The images in my head made me shudder, Edward couldn't ignore Bella's deteriorating state of mind for much longer, not that he should be at all...

Edward was crumpled on the ground with grief but I didn't care in the slightest, he should suffer for what he had done. I kept my mind blank as I entered the clearing. "Hello Edward." I said in a chillingly cold voice. He replied almost as coldly. Then I opened my mind and watched him gasp in shock then moan quietly. I only thought about the gruesome bits for long enough that he could see Bella's heartbroken face and not fully register all the blood dripping from her wrists. Another vision; Bella was cutting again but she had gone too deep. She drifted out of consciousness and fell to the floor. Edward sobbed tearlessly as I ruthlessly continued.

When I was done, I returned to the house and sought out Carlisle. This had gone on long enough. I barely whispered his name and he was there, Jasper followed behind him. Edward was the only one I had told of Bella's suffering fully. All anyone else knew was that Bella was indeed suffering. I suspected that the others upstairs were listening but I began anyway.

"She cut too deep this time." A gasp came from upstairs and from beside me as Rosalie and Jasper put the pieces together. A full second, then, just as Carlisle began to speak, he finally figured it out and seemed to choke on his words... Rose, Esme and Emmett flew down the stairs and joined us. Rose's face was one of fierce horror, Emmett's and Esme's reflected confusion.

"I understand why we had to leave but she is obviously no better off without us, I don't understand why Edward won't go back even though he has seen this horror." Carlisle looked at me, I nodded. He was silently asking if I had actually shown him this.

"I had to show him all the blood, briefly though, just encase he got carried away..."

**\**

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Please review, whether you like it (fingers crossed) or think it is horrid (**_**shudder**_**)**


End file.
